Dame un beso
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: De veras que Mokuba es todo un Kaiba.... el hermanito de Seto Kaiba se gasta un caraster tan fuerte como este.... pobre Duke no sabia en lo que se metia cuando desidio casarse con el lindo chiby. *Yaoi* *Mpreg*


**Dame un beso **

Mokuba y Duke estaban enfadados el uno con el otro. Y en realidad la pareja estaba enfadada por una reverenda estupidez.

Se habían peleado por un estúpido cuadro.

_Tarde de verano, __  
__buena música en la radio. __  
__Llevamos diez minutos enfadados. __  
__Fútbol en la tele, __  
__yo nervioso, tú fumando, __  
__y en la calle las parejas de la mano_

Otra pelea más. Esta vez Mokuba realmente se enfadó, así que, tirando un par de mudas de ropa en su mochila, se viró hacia Duke y le dijo:

- ¿Sabes algo, maldito ricachón engreído? Vete al diablo, yo vuelvo con Seto.

Le dijo el pelinegro, yéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación.

_No me gusta pelear __  
__y estamos siempre como el perro con el gato. __  
__Viva la felicidad, __  
__yo me marcho con mi hermano, __  
__no te puedo soportar. __  
_  
Duke detuvo a su amado niño pelinegro.

- No Mokuba, no te vayas. De verdad lo lamento. Te juro que dejaré de fumar dentro de la casa. Es más, dejaré el cigarrillo, pero no me dejes - Le pidió Duke, pues la causa de la pelea era que estaba fumando dentro de la casa.

- De acuerdo. - Dijo Mokuba - Pero que conste que dejarás esa manía tuya de fumar.

Duke asintió con ojitos verdes de cachorro, antes de arrojarse sobre los labios de su amado Chiby.

_Dame un beso, no, no __  
__dame un beso, no, no_

En la cama de aquella mansión estaban los dos cuerpos, desnudos, sudorosos, saciados y abrazados.

Duke pasó un dedo por el costado desnudo de su amante y Mokuba se estremeció bajo su toque.

- Perdóname, mi amor. Siempre estamos peleando por estupideces.

Le dijo Duke besándole los labios.

_Perdóname cariño, por favor __  
__somos dos niños discutiendo sin razón __  
__discutiendo sin razón_

Mokuba rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Duke y, restregándose provocativamente contra él, lo besó.

- No importa... Ciertamente peleamos por estupideces, pero mientras nuestras reconciliaciones sean como estas, no hay problema.

Duke sonrió ante el comentario de su pícaro amante, y ambos se volvieron a besar con pasión, mientras Mokuba al sentir el miembro del oji-verde nuevamente erecto, abrió sus piernas sin dejarlo de besar, rodeándole las caderas y, ya lubricado por la anterior venida del oji-verde en su interior, Duke lo penetró sin preparación previa y ambos gimieron de placer.

_Después de hacer la guerra __  
__haremos el amor __  
__es increíble que bien saben las caricias __  
__tras la reconciliación _

Duke y Mokuba en el restaurante se miraban molestos. Duke quería pedir espagueti, Mokuba quería ensalada, así que al final terminaron pidiendo cada uno lo que se le pegó la gana. Para después de toda la discusión donde todo el restaurante los miró, terminar compartiendo su comida ambos.

_Quieres espaguetis __  
__yo prefiero la ensalada __  
__somos de comedia americana_

- Vamos al cine.

Propuso Mokuba de la nada.

- No, mejor a la playa.

Sonrió Duke mirando el día. Y ahí comenzó la discusión que si cine o playa. Hasta casi el extremo de tirarse los platos a la cabeza el uno al otro.

- Si sigues así me marcharé a Brasil... o a Paraguay.

Juró Mokuba y de inmediato consiguió la reacción que esperaba, un gran beso de Duke, quien lo agarró bien fuerte como para que no se fuera a ir.

_  
__Amas el deporte __  
__cada vez estoy más vago __  
__dices cine __  
__siempre que yo digo playa __  
__no nos gusta pelear __  
__y siempre estamos tirándonos los platos __  
__viva la felicidad __  
__amenazas con marchar __  
__a Brasil o Paraguay __  
__dame un beso, no, no __  
__dame un beso, no, no_

En el suelo de la cocina, una niña preciosa de cabellos tricolor y una niña rubia de ojos azules se peleaban agarradas de las greñas. La niña tricolor era Melanie y la rubia Esther. La rubia era hija de Seto y Joey, mientras la tricolor era hija de Yami y Yugi.

La rubia le había dicho a la tricolor que sus papis eran los mejores, y la tricolor le había dicho que no, que los de ella eran los mejores y ahí había comenzado la encarnizada batalla a golpes por ver cuál tenía la razón.

Pero, a pesar de eso, ninguno de los comensales prestaban atención. Los padres de ambas niñas, Yugi, Yami, Joey y Seto, estaban más concentrados en la discusión que Mokuba y Duke sostenían como para prestarles atención a las usuales peleas campales de sus hijas.

Seto suspiró mirando a su hermano y su cuñado. Fue Yami el que sonrió y dijo lo que Seto pensaba al ver a Duke besar a Mokuba para hacerlo callar.

- Tu hermano y tu cuñado, son amores que matan.

El castaño asintió a lo dicho por el faraón, mientras Joey y Yugi se reían y por fin se percataban de que sus hijas se estaban partiendo hasta la madre en su pelea y se apresuraban a separarlas, aún prestando atención a Duke y Mokuba. Pero era que ver a aquellos dos era más entretenido que una película.

_Perdóname cariño, por favor __  
__somos dos niños discutiendo sin razón __  
__discutiendo sin razón __  
__olvidémoslo y en paz __  
__dame un beso, no, no __  
__dame un beso, no, no_

- No Mokuba, no puedes tomar champán, el médico te lo dijo bien claro.

- Tú y el médico se pueden ir a coger por culo.

Gritó Mokuba fuera de sí. Todo eso porque desde que el médico le dijera que estaba embarazado, el oji-verde parecía una mamá gallina detrás de él y el pelinegro de ojos azules ya estaba que escupía fuego.

Y por si no fuera suficiente, todos estaban del lado de Duke. Así que se fue molesto a su cuarto. Pero cuando Duke llegó y lo miró con sus ojitos de cachorro y le dio un tímido beso, Mokuba se volvió como una fuera hacia él dándole un apasionado beso y entregándose al placer.

_Después de hacer la guerra __  
__haremos el amor __  
__es increíble que bien saben las caricias __  
__tras la reconciliación __  
__dame un beso, no, no __  
__dame un beso, no, no _

Esther y Melanie se taparon sus oídos, mientras miraban a sus tíos Duke y Mokuba peleando por el nombre de la bebé recién nacida.

Mientras Joey, Seto, Yami y Yugi se miraban resignados.

Al final como siempre Duke besó a Mokuba para callarlo, y cuando el del registro democrático (o civil) pidió un nombre, Duke lo dio antes de que Mokuba se recuperara del aturdimiento del beso.

_Perdóname cariño, por favor __  
__somos dos niños discutiendo sin razón __  
__discutiendo sin razón __  
__olvidémoslo y en paz __  
__dame un beso no, no __  
__dame un beso no, no_

Cuando la del registro democrático salió, todos miraron la cara de psicópata en serie de Mokuba. Supieron que ahí iba a arder Troya. Joey y Yugi tomaron a sus hijas en brazos y seguidos de sus maridos salieron huyendo de ahí, mientras los gritos de la pareja se escuchaban por todo el hospital.

_Después de hacer la guerra __  
__haremos el amor __  
__es increíble que bien saben las caricias __  
__tras la reconciliación_

**Fin**

(En cursiva, la canción _Dame un beso_ de Moderatto)


End file.
